Jake Shields vs. Ed Herman
The fight was the UFC middleweight debut of Jake Shields. In October 2012 the fight's result was switched to a no-contest after Shields tested positive for a banned substance. The Fight The first round began. Herman was coming forward hard early. He landed a right to the body and clinched. Shields used the whizzer beautifully. Four thirty left. Shields kneed the body. Herman stuffed a trip with four fifteen remaining. Four minutes. Herman landed a left to the body. Shields worked a standing guillotine briefly. Three thirty-five. Herman kneed the body. Shields got a good trip to half-guard against the cage. Shields elbowed the thigh three times with the right. Three fifteen. Shields had the back with one hook. Herman stood defending and turned to the clinch with three minutes. Shields's mouth was open already. Two thirty-five. Shields kneed the body there. Two fifteen. Shields kneed the body and again. He kneed the face. Two minutes. Herman kneed the legs twice, again. Shields kneed the body there. One thirty-five. Herman stuffed a trip throw again. One fifteen. Herman stuffed a double. Close. One minute. Shields kneed the body. Herman replied. Thirty-five. Herman kneed the body. The crowd booed. Fifteen remaining. Shields kneed the body. The first round ended to more boos there. 10-9 Shields arguably but close. The second round began. They clinched almost immediately. Shields got a trip to half-guard. The crowd booed. Shields landed two left elbows. Four fifteen. Shields passed to side control. He landed a left elbow to the right thigh twice, another upstairs. Four minutes. Shields worked for a possible kimura. The crowd was cheering. Shields kneed the body. Herman was trapped against the cage. Three thirty-five. Herman defended well. Shields landed three left elbows. Shields wanted to mount. Three fifteen. Two or three left elbows to the right thigh. Three minutes with two to the face. Another and another. Another short one. Two left hands. Two thirty-five. Herman wall-walked. Shields pulled him away from the cage. Two fifteen remaining. The crowd booed. Two minutes as they rolled, Herman regained guard nicely. Herman landed a right elbow. Shields landed a left one. One thirty-five. Shields landed a right elbow, eating one. Shields landed two right hands. Two more. A left and another. A right. One fifteen. Herman landed a left elbow eating a right one. The crowd booed. One minute. Shields landed three left elbows and a right hand. Shields passed to half-guard. Thirty-five remaining. Shields landed a left elbow, three left hands. A right upstairs. Fifteen. Herman regained guard landing a left elbow. Shields landed a right hand. The second round ended. 10-9 Shields. The crowd booed. "Go out there and knock this kid out," Herman's corner said. "You gotta let your hands go." The third round began. They circled Herman landed a jab and stuffed a double sprawling to the clinch. Herman landed a right to the body and a right uppercut. Four thirty. "We're working here." Four fifteen. Shields kneed the body twice, ate one. Herman kneed the body and broke away. Four minutes left. Shields landed a body kick. Herman missed a big right uppercut, they clinched. Herman got a counter throw and let him up. Three thirty-five as Herman landed a right uppercut, ate a left hook and a right, Shields shot for a double and.. got it.. to side control. Three fifteen. Herman landed a left elbow there. Three minutes as Shields kneed the body twice and again. He landed a right elbow and another. Another. Another. Another. The crowd booed. Two thirty-five. Herman regained half-guard. Two fifteen. Shields mounted. Shit. Two minutes. "Let's work here, gentlemen!" One thirty-five left. Shields wanted an arm triangle. One fifteen. Herman hip-escaped regaining guard nicely, left right left elbow, two left elbows. One minute remaining. Herman landed a right elbow. Thirty-five. The crowd booed again there. Shields landed two left elbows and ate a right one. Fifteen. Herman threw from the bottom, right elbow. The third round ended, 10-9 Shields, 30-27 Shields... Shields's nose was bleeding. Boring fight as the crowd booed loudly.